KIT-KAT!
by gadhadada
Summary: have a Break... have a KIT-KAT.


**_The Small OS on Request of GUEST and MINNIMICKY951..._**

 ** _as I mentioned that Abhijeet Sir having a Slight Sinus Problem in My Story named ZOO ZOO ZOO ZOO although it was an Imaginary Idea but..._**

 ** _hope You All Enjoying it..._**

* * *

 ** _KIT-KAT_**

 _Abhijeet just Entered inside Residence and before Relax His Muscles as feeling Terribly Tired after this Hectic day, a Man coming out from His room with something and Presenting it against His Bro who was in Confused aura with Big Smile…_

 _Daya: Boss, (Excited tone) Is sy milo (presenting a Small Mustard Brownish colored Furry Kitten with) KITKAT…_

 _Abhijeet (undelibrately): ain…?_

 _Daya (turning with Kitten as): KITKAT… (stressing) Is ka Naam hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (tough): kahan sy mili ye Sahab ko..? aur Ghar mein kyun Utha layey…?_

 _Daya (cuddling kitten with): awww, aaj Is nay Mery sath Quillas mein Khub Sair ki (realize Abhijeet Query now in Rash tone) aur matlab kya hy Kahan sy Utha layey… haan… ye Bechari (pat on Kitten Head with) Apny Ghar ka Pata Bhool gayii hay… tou kya wahein Bureau mein Chor aata.. hunh… (murmuring loudly) Sardi kay karan aa kr Meri Gari mein Beth gayii thi.. phir Hum Dono nay kitna Intaizar kiya kay koi Aa kay Is ko ly jaye (Abhijeet who was now in His room, taking off His Shoes/Coat hearing All with Disappointed Sigh Heard More) ab Nahi aaya tou kya Main is Choti sii (Sweetly looking in Eyes of Kitten with) KITKAT ko wahan Chor aata… hunh… (telling Kitten) Kharos hy Mera Bhai… (Rubbing Her Ear with) Tum Tension Mut lo… (Cutely) Main hun na…_

 _Abhijeet Wash His Face and coming after taking Towel and Wiping His Face, asking the Most Important Query, approaching towards Lounge as…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Sahab ye batayein gy kay ye (taunt) KITKAT, kya hy…?_

 _Daya (pat on Kitten head as still She is in His lap with): Is ka Naam (proudly) Main ny rakkha hy (briefing) dekho abhi ye KITTEN hy tou hua KIT aur Bari ho kr ye CAT(KAT) ban jaye gii tou us ka KAT… (smiley) hua na KITKAT (Abhijeet just Jerked Head, again placing Towel on its Place listens) pata hy KITKAT ko bhi Apna Naam Buht Acha laga…. (asking Kitten) hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (coming out from room, marched to kitchen with teasing way): ab ek CID Officer ko Na bol kr Is Bechari nay Marna thori hay…_

 _Daya (look at Him and His Smile and moved to His room with): hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (taking out Milk from Fridge murmur): Naam bhi Chaant kay rakkha hy… batao, Pet ka Naam KITKAT…. Sahab bhi na…. (asking Loudly) BTW, agar koi Sahab ki KITKAT ko Kha gaya tou….?_

 _Daya (shout): hr koi Baray Miyaan ki tarah Kharosh Nahi hota (Abhijeet smiles either Daya Relaxes Kitten with) ohh Don't Worry.. Daro Nahi (cuddling) aisy hee Mazaq kr raha hy.. bhala koi Itni Pyari KITKAT ko Kha skta hy kya.. hmm…_

 _Abhijeet fills Milk in Glass and after taking it, Call Loudly as GOOD NIGHT and after getting Response from Daya, Switched off the Lights and went to His room with a Disappointed Murmur…_

 _Abhijeet again): Pagal hy ye Larka…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Next Morning, KITKAT already Awakened and moving over Bed and Irritated Daya so He wakes Up and asked after Grabbing Her…_

 _Daya: kya hua…? (looking at Dawn slightly showing from Curtains with) abhi tou Subah bhi Nahi hui… Bhook lagi hay kya..?_

 _God Knows, She nodded or not but Daya Assured that She is feeling Hungry so Stepping Down from Bed Sitting Kitten over Bed and then Went to Prepare a Breakfast for His KITKAT…_

 _He went to Kitchen, Filling a Bowl with Fresh Milk after taking out Tetra Pack from Fridge, little Warming it in Micro and then Picking that Bowl and coming back to His Room, Placing it over Table and then went to Washroom, looking here and there and lastly Pick His Towel, Half Wet it and back to Room, Clutching KITKAT and Started Rubbing His Face with…_

 _Daya (Ignoring Kitten all Protest with): arry, Munh Nahi Dho gii tou Breakfast kesy mily ga… (wiping His Ears/Body and Tail with) Boss ko Pata chala na kay Munh Dhoye Bina Tum ko Breakfast karwaya hy tou Abhijeet Tumhary Sath (laughs with) Mujhy bhi Ghar sy Nikaal dy ga… (Wiping His Paws and say this) Chalo (now picking Bowl of Milk again from Table and placed it against KITKAT with) Piyo… arry Piyo na…_

 _Kitten Smelling the Milk and then Looking Upward to Daya, who still Encourages Her to Drink this and after finding Her No Interest in Drinking Milk, said…_

 _Daya (asking): kya hua, ye Acha Nahi laga… (Tense murmur patting on Kitten Head with) Flavored Milk tou hy bhi Nahi Fridge mein (to Kitten) abhi yehi Pii lo na KITKAT… Shop Khuly gi tou Main Foran ly aaon ga.. (Pampering Her with) Pii lo na… kitna Mazy ka hy… (Encouraging Kitten by Tasting Milk after dipping His Index Finger say) ahan.. Main Sugar daalna tou Bhool gaya…_

 _He stands up and heard_ _ **MEOW MEOW**_ _gives Him Extreme Pleasure so Rushed to Kitchen for taking Sugar…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Voice of_ _ **BOSS BOSS**_ _really Irritated the Handsome Man who was Brushing His Hairs, turn and find His Small Bear in Big Happiness uttered…_

 _Daya (uttered): Boss, (excited) aaj KITKAT nay Mera Naam liya…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): kiya…?_

 _Daya (cutely and innocently): Meow…_

 _Abhijeet Eyes Wide Opened and after a bit, He started Laughing Loudly Angered His Cute Bunny who said…_

 _Daya (angrily): is mein Hansny ki kya Baat hy .. haan… (convincing Him with) ab jo Us ki Zaban hy Wo Us mein hee tou Mera Naam ly gii na…_

 _Abhijeet (backing to His work with): acha tou agar koi Chinese Sahab ka Naam ly ga, tou Daya Nahi balkay Chow-Mein kahy ga… hahahha…._

 _Daya (protest): KITKAT, Chinese Nahi hy… Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet: acha, (placing Brush and Picking His coat with) Soty huay tou lagti hay…_

 _Daya (turned with): hunh…. Jealous Aadmi… (murmur moving to His room) Mera Naam liya na.. Us ka Nahi.. is liye Jal raha hy…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Today, Duo are in Residence, Daya coming towards Lounge Picking His KITKAT, giving Her in Abhijeet Lap who was Busying reading a File and now grabbing the Kitten placed it aside… Daya giving Him with Irritated tone…_

 _Daya: arry Saheh sy Pakro na…. (Abhijeet grabbed Her caringly, Daya added) Bithao isy Saheh tarah… (moving with) Main aaya…_

 _Abhijeet with Tension sat Her on His Lap either He was feeling Irritated, Confused and meanwhile Daya back seeing Abhijeet again trying to sit Her beside Him so again Pick Her and Fell Her on Abhijeet Lap with…_

 _Daya: arry Goud mein lo na aur aisy (Clutching Kitten Both Frontal Limbs inside Abhijeet Fist with) haan aisy Pakro… Is kay Hath…_

 _Abhijeet really feeling Tensed as Kitten Rubbing Her Head, Ears over Abhijeet Hand…_

 _He feels Itching and Irritation in His hand either Little Suffocation as Kitten Hairs creating Trouble in His Breathing Slightly, hearing an Announcing tone as Daya now Leaving Abhijeet and KITKAT and standing Straight against Both, Straightening the Writing pad in front of His Eyes and Tell..…_

 _Daya: acha suno.. Main ny na (happily telling Both) KITKAT ky liye Poem likhi hay… (Abhijeet nodded with Painful Smile as now the Problem of Breathing turning More) (Daya added) tou Start…_

 ** _Billi Main ny Paali hy_**

 ** _Sar sy Dum tak Kaali hy_**

 _Daya (briefing): haan haan, KITKAT Brown hy, per Meri Poem Thori Imaginary bhi hy.. OK…. Ab aagy…_

 ** _Aankhein kya Chamkeeli hain_**

 ** _Kesi_** _(Niharing KITKAT with)_ _ **Neeli Neeli hain**_

 ** _Bistar pr carh aati hay_**

 ** _Sath Mery_** _(patting on KITKAT Head with awww and adds)_ _ **So jati hay**_

 ** _Jub Main Us ko Pass bulaon_**

 ** _Dheery sy kehti hy_** _(whispery)_ _ **Meow…**_

 _Daya (asking): Achi hy na…._

 _Abhijeet nodded, Clapping and then Placed Kitten beside and Rushed inside by saying in Hurry…_

 _Abhijeet: pho… (telling Phone Call through sign language with) baj…_

 _Daya jerk Head and sat beside KITKAT and asking Her about Her Reviews about His Poem…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet really Puke so many water and then little Relaxed, washing His hands and Mouth and when back to Lounge seeing Both KITKAT Sleeping on Lounge Couch saying…_

 _Abhijeet: bas Size ka hee Farq hy… (lovingly) warna Dono hee Balongry (kittens) lug rahy hain…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Here day by day, Abhijeet getting Flu, Sneezing a lot especially when KITKAT coming in His approach, Coughing bit More…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Tonight, Daya came in Abhijeet room found Him Sleeping so Searching Something, KITKAT coming behind Him so He placed Her over Abhijeet bed with a Slow Warning…_

 _Daya (to KITKAT): No More Shararat KITKAT… warna (threat) Boss utha kr Bahar phaink dy ga… OK…_

 _She nodded and Daya Patted on Her Head and started His Working…. Initially She is Roaming over the Bed, Abhijeet feeling Some Disturbance around but after Few moments, He feels Calm as KITKAT wrapped His Blanket around Her and Relaxly Sleeps while Daya after taking that Desired Folder, Left the room after seeing Both CUTIES Sleeps…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Here Abhijeet feels, Something Tingling in His Throat Pipe, His Wind Pipe started Irritating and after few moments Squeezing…._

 _His Breathing creating Trouble as He feels He can't take More amount of Air inside His Throat which Relaxed His Lungs and makes His System Fine…_

 _He started Rubbing on His Palms, Wrist, Arm and after few Moments when feeling Extreme Trouble Jerked Badly hearing Panicaked tone…_

 _Daya (panic): Abhi… Boss.. (pat on his Cheek) kya hua… Sans lo Abhi… (unbutton His Shirt with) Boss… (pressing His Chest) Khanso Abhijeet.. Abhi…_

 _He feels Lighter as His Body Weight Lifted by Someone else who was just Rushing, Roaming as Abhijeet can't Identify Anything…_

 _He only feels He was Flowing or say Moving but How and Where are Far from His Brain and at last He placed Straight and Someone Placed a Crystal Mask having Few Pies over His Middle Parts of Mouth and in few Jerks, He gets back in His Senses…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _He saw a 6 feet Man in Teary phase while another Person patting on His Shoulder as still that Tall Man Telling Something to another Man…._

 _He feels Some Injectable Devices inside His Wrist and when trying to Move His Neck, got a Soft Hand who remove that Mask and a Soft still Healthier Body takes Him in His Loving Shell Relaxed Him…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After sometime, He sat Properly and now the another Man who was Consoling His Half Soul coming in His Focus who asked…_

 _Rajeev (asking Abhijeet): kya kiya tha Tum nay… haan…?_

 _Abhijeet (softly): kuch Nahi Yaar…_

 _Daya: haan Rajeev, Main ny Bataya na.. (briefing) kuch hua hee Nahi tha.. Boss tou Aaram sy So raha tha.. Main Us kay room mein gaya tha tab bhi Theek tha… phir Main jub KITKAT ko leny gaya na Ander…_

 _Rajeev: aby… (pat on His head with) kabhi to Saheh Bola kr… (correcting) KITKAT ko Leny Nahi.. KITKAT lenay… (disappointedly) Daya Tum bhi na…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, wo Theek Keh raha hy Rajeev (disappointed tone) KITKAT Sahab ki Billi ka Naam hy…._

 _Rajeev: hahahha… (yummy tone) Mouth Watering Name… (looking a Grin of Daya so tease) hain Daya…_

 _Daya (embarrass): kya Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (asking Daya) Wo Teri Ladli Meri room mein kesy aa gayii thi..?_

 _Daya (happily): So bhi gayii thi.. is liye Usy leny gaya (grabbing Abhijeet palm with) acha hua Yaar kay Main chala gaya warna…_

 _Abhijeet pat on His Palm after feeling the Scare on His Bunny tone either He got What and Why these all happened to Him while now Daya asked Straightly to Rajeev as…_

 _Daya (to Rajeev): BTW, Rajeev, Boss ko aakhir hua kya tha…?_

 _Rajeev (serious tone): Abhijeet kisi aisi Cheez kay Contact mein aaya hy jis sy Usy Allergy hy…_

 _Daya (strong): Impossible… aisa ho hee Nahi skta… (telling) Kal tou Aaloo paky bhi Nahi thy aur Main tou Apny liye bhi Aaloo Nahi banata aur Boss ko tou bas Aaloo sy Allergy hy na.. (to Abhijeet) hain na Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone): Mujhy Billiyun sy bhi Allergy hy…_

 _Rajeev (shout): What…!_

 _The Man sitting against now stand up, taking out His hand from that Soft Grip and moved out in Anger… Rajeev after seeing this…_

 _Rajeev (asking): kya Pata Nahi tha…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Yaar.. (sadly) itny Pyar sy laaya tha… Us kay liye Poem bhi likhi.. Khayal rakhta tha.. Khush hota Us sy Khail ky.. Main kya Bolta… Care tou Main ny Buht kiya.. Zyada Contact mein Nahi aata.. magar…_

 _Rajeev: Tum bhi na… (teasing) Emotional Hero ban jao Dono…_

 _Abhijeet Smiles on that Comment and when moving out with Help of Rajeev, found His Angry Bird Waiting for Him…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya takes Him to Residence in Complete Silence, Abhijeet tried to Talk but in-vein so turn Quiets too…_

 _After coming back, Daya Helped Abhijeet in Lying over Couch and then started Picking a Carton, Placing Cotton inside and some Small Accessories which He Purchased for His BALONGRI with Rash Murming…_

 _Daya: haan bhae, Hum kaun, (placing kitten inside carton with) hr baar kisi Dusray sy Khaber Milti hay… hr baar aisy hee… pehly wo SHURTI (Imitate)_ _ **AALOO SY ALLERGY HY NA AAP KO**_ _(Abhijeet started laughing, Daya Threw Cushion and added) Sath Kaam krty itnay Saal ho gaye aur (angry asking) humary sath rehty tou Baray Aaloo khaye thy.. Baray Miyaan ny… kabhi Aik Phora tak Nahi nikla (imitate) Allergy.. hunh…_

 _He moved outside, Picking that Carton although Hearing a Big Laughing Blaster from Abhijeet Throat, Ignoring it and Ringed Abbas Sahab Door bell, Door Opened and He asked…_

 _Daya (to Abbas Sahib): Abbas Sahab PINKY ko Bula dein…_

 _Abbas Sahab: aao na Daya (calling PINKY)(to Daya) ander aao…_

 _Daya Stepped inside and PINKY coming from Upstairs, a 8 years old Kid living at Abbass Sahab House First floor with Her Mother on Rent…_

 _Daya (gave Him carton with): Dekho, Kaun Aap sy Milny aaya hy…?_

 _She Uncovered that carton got a Small Kitten looking Her in Confusion so Shout Happily as…_

 _Pinky: awwww… Billi…. (asking Daya taking that carton with) ye Meri hy na…_

 _Daya: haan.. Bilkul (rubbing His Soft palm over KITKAT with) KITKAT, ab yehi Tumhari Asal Malkan hy.. Theek (patting on Her head Sadly saying) in ki Baat manna… Main aaon ga Tum sy Milnay.. theek.. (ask Pinky) kya Main KITKAT sy Akely mein Baat kr skta hun (PINKY nodded so Daya takes Her in His lap and move aside and now Telling Her) Main jaanta hun, Tum Mujhy sy Naraz hogi (look at Her with) pr Tum tou Meri Dost ho na… (lovingly) Abhi ka Mamla hy na.. Main koi Risk Nahi ly skta… (smilingly as He feels His Friend Understand All with) so Hi Five…_

 _Daya showed His Index Finger and Kitten pat on His Finger with His Front Limb and now Shift to Her New Owner and House too…_

 _Daya Thanked Abbas Sahab and Leave the House either Little Sad on this Departure with His Friend… Angry Bear moving back to Residence in Same Off Mood…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _At night, a Man sat beside Him, giving Him Coffee either placing His Own beside Him after sitting taking Help from Daya room Balcony Grill, ask…_

 _Abhijeet: abhi bhi Gussa ho…?_

 _Daya (softly): haan…_

 _Abhijeet (telling after picking His Coffee Mug with): Yaar, Samjha kr na…_

 _Daya: haan Samjh raha hun (little rash) Buht Achy sy…_

 _Abhijeet (wrap His Shoulder with): Tu itna Khush tha aur Yaar koi itni Severe Allergy thi bhi Nahi… wo tou Accidently Wo Mery Approach mein a agayii warna tou Tu Dekh raha tha na, kya Mujhy kuch hua…?_

 _Daya: jub sy Wo aayii thi, kuch Dino baad hee Tumhein Khansii rehnay lagi.. (irritate tone) Tum Bata tou skty thy na…_

 _Abhijeet (now Wrapped him Smilingly with): acha baba… Sorry…_

 _Daya (cozily settled His Head over Abhijeet Chest who started Weaving inside His Hairs said): aur kya, ab Main koi Anter Yami thori hun na… agar Tumhein Zyada Problem ho jati…_

 _Abhijeet: hui tou Nahi na… (ask) Coffee nahi Piyo gy… hmmm…_

 _Daya: hmmm…._

 _Abhijeet (ask again): kahan chora…?_

 _Daya (telling calmly): PINKY ko diya hy…_

 _Abhijeet: ahan, (naughty) ta kay Nazar kay Saamny rahy…_

 _Daya (with Grin): jee Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet still Weaving inside His Hairs Talking about Some Random Stuff.. Daya Coffee still Waiting although He went to Dreamland Relaxed His Pal a lot…_

 _The Poem still Hanging in Abhijeet room which He was taken from Daya and Mount it on His room wall after Framing it with a Dedicated Line as_ _ **HAVE A BREAK, HAVE A KITKAT**_ _….!_


End file.
